


Caught in the Act

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel wants some time alone to explore his feelings for Sebastian. Unfortunately, there’s no such thing as ‘alone’ in a house with a demon.





	Caught in the Act

It had been a few years. While initially he’d hated the demon’s constant taunts, lately it had become more of a game. And he had to admit to himself that the demon had become ever so close to him. Something about fulfilling every wish of his made him grateful to Sebastian… made him _love_ him.

Was it a weakness in him, not being able to maintain his boundaries? Would he be in for a world of hurt, having feelings for a being that would eat his _soul_ without a moment’s hesitation? Was he just being a hormonal idiot?

Then Ciel realised – he didn’t care.

Slipping away to the bathroom, he loosened his pants and stood over the toilet, starting to stroke himself, hoping that whatever he was doing wouldn’t make him act differently around Sebastian later.

That dishevelled hair, those God-damn demon eyes, the sculpted muscles… so sexy.

“Oh, Sebastian,” he breathed out as he was close to his climax.

“Yes, my Lord?” Sebastian asked mildly.

With a shock, Ciel whirled around to realise that Sebastian had appeared in the bathroom.

“Don’t tell me you have a thing for me?” Sebastian said sardonically, wandering towards him and running his tongue over his jagged teeth.

“N-no, I was thinking of my dog!” shouted Ciel, desperately trying to cover himself up but failing.

Sebastian stopped, angry. “Your dog.”

“Yes, I’ve had a thing for him ever since I’d met him… but I’d only realised just now…” Ciel trailed off, knowing that neither of them believed what he was saying.

Sebastian knelt down before him, mouth hovering centimetres from Ciel’s erection. “You know I can change my form… tell me what kind of dog he was.”

Ciel gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. “Fuck you, demon!” he said, blushing.

“Oh, I hope that’s an order,” Sebastian said mildly. Without waiting for a response, Sebastian enveloped Ciel’s member with his mouth and started to suck.

Ciel could have said something, but all he did was gasp. Due to his previous ministrations, it took only half a minute for him to spill his seed in Sebastian’s mouth.

Sebastian made a point to swallow it all, then wipe his mouth with his hand and lick that clean as well.

He stood up and leaned into Ciel so they were only inches apart. “Now you know that you can request this kind of thing from me,” he whispered huskily into Ciel’s ear. “And believe me, I will be happy to oblige.”

With that, Sebastian turned and walked away.

“Do you really mean that?” Ciel asked in a small voice.

Sebastian stopped, and turned. “Of course.”

“Because it might be hard for you to find time to cook and clean if I requested you to fuck me as much as I want,” Ciel managed to say, still trying to remain upright.

Sebastian’s eyes widened, then he smirked.


End file.
